


School Days or { Lovely Musings of Who We Used To Be}

by UselessObliviousLesbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Gen, Love Connect, Slow Burn, Spiritual, Teenage Writing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessObliviousLesbian/pseuds/UselessObliviousLesbian
Summary: a story of what was.....
Kudos: 1





	School Days or { Lovely Musings of Who We Used To Be}

> "....love will have its sacrifices"
> 
> Growing up we all have certain ideas or specific type(s) we're all raised into thinking is the **"right"** choice for each of us. For the most part we don't question those who tell us what our supposed **"soulmate(s)"** will be or who they'll be. We trust that those who tell us whats suppose to be truth wont put us into a situation we have no say in or which leads to our unhappiness. Unfortunately, most of us choose to settle for less then what we deserve in life, in love or just in general. For whatever reason. Maybe someone close to us says something we don't think at the time means much of anything but lingers in ones mind for days, weeks, months, maybe even years.
> 
> Maybe we're just too scared of the depth of emotions and we run from that connection when we experience it; who knows, really. And then there are those lucky few who choose to listen to themselves and their heart when it tells them the absolute truth; there **"person"** whomever they are is **finally** there with them even if they don't know it yet or want to acknowledge it for what it is. So, how do you know when you've met your **"person"** ? Wish I could say that you'll take a look at them and just know it in your heart of hearts...but the truth is, that most of us will run from something as deeply affecting as meeting someone who we **"know"** will _~~change~~_ compliment/complete us on more than a physical level; which in and of itself is an extremely intimate and equally scary type of connection with another person regardless.
> 
> That's not to say, we don't sometimes get a physical sign at the moment of meeting ones "soulmate(s)", an unconscious sign , magnetic (energy) sign or simultaneous combination of multiple signs all at once. There's an Ancient Chinese saying that has always resonated with me on a spiritual level; even when I never _fully_ understood it I knew it connected with me.
> 
> **"A red thread connects those who are destined to meet. Regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may tangle or knot. But it will never break."**

The first time I read those words it was...it wasn't a "holy crap" moment where you realize you've missed something. You don't know what you've missed just that you have, you know?Not this moment. No. Not this.This was so much stronger and deeper then that. Its the moment when you realize not only have you already meet whomever your divinely supposed to meet but you've met and just as soon as you meet outside forces beyond your control have come and put blocks in your path. Whether those blocks are physical or figurative is only for those connected to know, understand and get passed. Some CAN get through and grow from those blocks no matter how long it takes even if its years (which can be emotionally exhausting to those connected). More time than not though those involved decide not to be together not because they're NOT connected, they are. They just know on some level where they're at, at the time, no matter how much it hurts them (and it does) that they need to be apart. Not because they don't love each other (they do) but because something in there connection needs to grow and expand; which for whatever reason can't happened together, so they reluctantly (one or the other) decide to go there separate ways.

There will be confusion. Tears. Feeling like your lost or broken.Deep longing. Anguish. Sometimes agony. Anxiety. Profound sadness (grief). Loss of balance in your life. Uncertainty. Depression. So many and such strong emotions they feel like there going to swallow you whole.

They wont if you don't let them; which is easier said than done, I know. Trust in your connection. Trust in each other no matter the distance or time. You have a connection for a reason trust in it.

I (personally) know its hard when every instinct/ supposed instinct is telling you what you think is real can't be because its so deep. When past experience(s) " **show us"** its not true or someone we trust (or love) tells (manipulates) us into believing that what we feel for the other person is just a **"phase"** and distancing from that person will make the feelings (connection) go away. It doesn't, not when the connection is real and true. The other person that is part of the connection lingers in your mind. Always there. Always a reminder of true honest love.So does the true depth of your feelings for them that no-one can sway or change. 

You may be separate from each other but your always together. You may come together again to be with each other. Nothing is set not even stone. Have Faith, Hope, TRUST, and Love in your connection. Trust that the feelings your feeling/feelings you've felt are HONEST and TRUE. If you've felt it/feeling it , don't doubt it , no matter what anyone (regardless of whom they are to you) says; they've no real idea the scope of this connection your dealing with. They may be jealous of the connection you have. They just may not _believe_ in that type of connection, its sad; but most people wont because they cannot explain _why_ or _how._ They _NEED_ an explanation, it cant just BE. 

My experience started many years ago....

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick run down of an idea i've had for awhile. positive feedback always good. more to come later


End file.
